


Solo tengo que descansar un poco

by galpals4all



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, makorra or masami didn't exist
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galpals4all/pseuds/galpals4all
Summary: Tras sólo dos días de descubrir que el padre de Asami es uno de los aliados de Amón, el team Avatar no ha tenido un minuto de descanso. Mako, Bolin, Asami y Korra necesitan un poco de tranquilidad para curar sus heridas y preparar un nuevo plan. Mientras Bolin y Mako deciden cenar en la ciudad, Korra y Asami prefieren descansar en la piscina de agua caliente de la mansión Sato.Al ver los moratones por todo el cuerpo de Asami, Korra le propone curarle las heridas con waterbending, pero en el desarrollo de la noche no usará su técnica sanadora únicamente para eso...





	1. Ven a mi casa... si quieres

**Author's Note:**

> No existe la relación romántica original entre Asami y Mako, o Korra y Mako.

El calor de la ciudad se hacía notar en la carretera y en las paredes, que parecían desprender fuego. Korra no sabía cómo podían mantenerse en pie después de esta última pelea contra los aliados de Amón. Cada batalla era más difícil, y aunque los cuatro aprendían de sus errores, los seguidores de Amón también empezaban a conocer al autoproclamado Team Avatar, y lo que es más, empezaban a anticipar su estilo de lucha.

La pelea de hoy había sido muy complicada, demasiado arriesgada. Korra sentía sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de velar por Mako y Bolin, que estaban acostumbrados a cuidar de sí mismos y superar adversidades, pero sobre todo sentía la responsabilidad de proteger a Asami. Siendo una persona que carecía del control de los elementos, Asami se defendía muy bien en el campo de batalla y en los entrenamientos. Aun así, Korra no podía dejar de pensar que, de entre todo el Team Avatar, ella había abandonado a la única familia que le quedaba, sólo por apoyarla.

Asami era una persona de moral inquebrantable, incluso después de todas las traumáticas experiencias que ha tenido que afrontar, la más reciente la traición de su padre. Korra no podía evitar admirarla por ello. Incluso ella, que en teoría debía ser la protectora y defensora de la paz entre los humanos, sufría momentos de ira de cuando en cuando. Pero Asami era todo armonía y determinación.

Habían decidido tomarse la tarde libre, y Mako y Bolin decidieron ir a cenar a un bar donde hacían un ramen exquisito y muy barato.

"Korra, Asami, ¿queréis venir con nosotros? Os aseguro que es un sitio genial" -preguntó Bolin haciendo aspavientos, visiblemente emocionado ante la propuesta de su hermano.

"Creo que hoy iré al templo del aire a descansar, Bolin, pero otro día me apunto seguro"  –contestó Korra.

"Oh, bueno... ¿y tú, Asami? ¿te animas a probar el mejor ramen de Ciudad República?"  -Bolin se acercó a Asami mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas con una expresión seductora..

"Gracias Bolin, pero yo también necesito tumbarme y no pensar en nada..."

"Bueno, no sabéis lo que os perdéis, los mejores noodles que jamás probaréis" - dijo Bolin que, según Korra pudo observar, tenía los ojos algo brillantes, casi llorosos de la emoción que le causaba la posibilidad de cenar en ese bar de nuevo- "¡Mako, nos han abandonado, pero ya voy! ¡Adiós chicas, descansad!" 

Bolin salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermano, quien llevaba unos minutos examinando los desperfectos que la pelea le había causado al coche de Asami. Seguía en buen estado, pero tenía algunos roces que habían saltado la pintura.

"Buf, lo que daría por un baño de agua caliente ahora mismo, pero todavía tengo que llegar al templo" -dijo Korra con aire alicaído, mientras decía adiós con la mano a Mako y Bolin.

"Bueno, no hace falta que vayas hasta el templo del aire. Puedes venir a mi casa, tenía pensado meterme en la piscina caliente igualmente"  -la voz de Asami sonó irremediablemente apasionada.

Asami sentía profunda admiración por Korra, como Avatar y como líder del grupo. Pero, además, se sentía profundamente agradecida de poder llamarse su amiga. A diferencia de Bolin y Mako, con Korra podía hablar de ciertos temas delicados y compartir sus sentimientos, sabiendo que Korra no la juzgaría, que podía ser ella misma en su presencia.

Con Bolin y Mako era distinto. Era cierto que su relación con ellos era extraordinaria, pero en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que el nivel de entendimiento que tenía con Korra no se comparaba al que tenía con ellos. Si bien eran buenos compañeros de batalla, todavía existía un plano (más emocional) en el cual no habían conectado del todo. Con Korra fue distinto. Desde el día que se conocieron en el campeonato, gracias a la esponsorización que organizó su padre para el equipo de Mako como pago por el atropello sufrido, sintió una conexión con ella. Una complicidad extraña, de aquellas que no ocurren normalmente.

Al principio, lo atribuyó a la naturaleza de Korra como Avatar y, sobre todo, como persona procedente de una tribu del agua, tan distinta a Ciudad República. Sin embargo, cuando fueron pasando los días y empezaron a conocerse más, se dio cuenta de que la relación que tenían simplemente era especial.

"No te preocupes, no quiero molestarte. Seguro que prefieres descansar sin nadie rondando por ahí..."

"¡Para nada! Es más, agradecería que vinieras. Desde que mi padre se fue... en fin, no es lo mismo"  -Asami bajó la vista, y a Korra se le encogió el corazón.

"Perdona, no pretendía recordártelo... Creo que aún no he tenido la ocasión de decírtelo, pero... en fin, muchas gracias."

"¿Por qué?" -dijo Asami frunciendo el ceño.

" Por todo. Desde que supimos hace un par de días en qué estaba metido tu padre no has dudado ni un segundo de mí, ni siquiera cuando él te explicó que se alió con Amón por... bueno, por tu madre. No puedo llegar a imaginar lo que estás pasando, y sin embargo siempre tienes una sonrisa para todos... para mí."

Asami se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como saboreando el momento. Porque este era uno de esos momentos por los cuales se enorgullecía de su amiga. Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, Korra le hacía sentir llena de vida, era una razón para levantarse cada mañana, para seguir adelante y esforzarse al máximo.

"No tienes que agradecérmelo" -colocó suavemente sus manos sobre las de Korra, y sintió una vez más esa chispa que sólo ella le causaba cuando la miraba, o cuando sin querer le rozaba-. "Mi padre era un buen hombre al que le ocurrieron cosas malas, pero aun así le dimos la oportunidad de cambiar, de hacer lo correcto, y la rechazó. Él me rechazó y le dio más importancia a su odio que a su hija." 

Asami no pudo evitar bajar la vista un momento, para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos. Cuando se sintió capaz de hacerlo, volvió a mirar a Korra a los ojos, más intensamente.

"Korra, eres una persona increíble, y realmente eres una de las pocas razones que me quedan por las cuales sigo teniendo ganas de luchar." 

Sólo después de haberlo dicho fue cuando se dio cuenta de la interpretación que podían tener esas palabras. Korra tenía una expresión que mostraba un sentimiento entre perplejidad y agradecimiento, que después se transformó en entendimiento. Rápidamente, Asami decidió cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, en conclusión, puedes venir a mi casa sin reparo alguno. Tengo ropa de baño que puedo dejarte, y voy a ir a la piscina igualmente... si quieres claro." 

Korra no dudó, y le contestó casi antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar.

"Vale, sí. Iré contigo."  

 

 


	2. Deja que utilice mis poderes curativos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la relación de este fic está inspirada por la letra de una canción:  
> Rozalen - Comiendote a besos  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O6WGdkOFOU

Asami caminaba algo más rápido de lo normal, sintiendo una lucha interna entre sus piernas y sus ganas de llegar a casa. Estaba nerviosa, y no entendía bien por qué. En el pasado había hecho cosas parecidas con otras personas, hombres y mujeres, pero no se había sentido así de inquieta. Con Korra era distinto, ella le importaba, y Asami sentía paulatinamente el peso de las consecuencias de lo que pasara aquella noche.

¿Y si salía bien?  
Pero… ¿qué tenía que salir bien? ¿Sentiría Korra lo mismo que ella? ¿Sería recíproca esta euforia repentina y creciente que se apoderaba de ella?  
De repente se le ocurrió… ¿y si Korra la estaba acompañando a su casa sólo por compasión?

Eran demasiadas dudas para responderlas en ese momento. Sabía que la mayoría de esos pensamientos procedían de una inseguridad impropia de ella, un miedo probablemente causado por el abandono de su padre. Quién sabía si, después de todo, los sentimientos que Korra pudiera tener por ella (si es que los tenía) eran pasajeros.

No estaba segura de si Korra le prestaría más atención de lo normal hasta que el abandono de su padre quedara en el pasado, o si era algo genuino y más duradero. Asami veía claramente que con ella se comportaba diferente, que no la trataba como a Mako o Bolin, pero aun así no tenía claro el origen de esa actitud.

Si algo había aprendido de su padre es que los problemas que te quitan el sueño se deben atacar de frente, honestamente, y solucionarlos cuanto antes.

Esta noche era el momento perfecto.

–

Subieron al coche de Asami, y se acomodaron en los asientos. Antes de accionar el contacto de la llave, Asami se quedó inmóvil.

“¿Asami? ¿Ocurre algo?” preguntó Korra con un gesto de preocupación.

“No puedo llevarte a mi casa antes de saberlo. No puedo… necesito preguntarte algo, y quiero que seas sincera conmigo” Asami levantó la vista del volante hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Korra. Quiso descifrar lo que estaría pensando, pero sus ojos sólo mostraban una actitud seria e impasible.

“Claro, lo que quieras” contestó Korra.

“Tengo que saber… Antes de que vayamos a casa…” Asami suspiró, y en un arrebato de valentía que no tenía muy claro de dónde procedía, tomó aire lentamente y continuó hablando. “Hace tiempo que siento algo dentro de mí, algo intenso e importante… algo distinto. Y, en fin, por la relación que tenemos, creo que tú también podrías sentirlo. Necesito saber si tú sientes algo parecido”.

Korra se quedó sin habla. Por un lado, no pensaba que Asami fuera a verbalizar lo que acababa de decirle. Por otro, su valentía al exponer sus sentimientos era una cualidad que admiraba de ella.

“Te he abrumado. Lo siento, no era mi intención. Mejor lo olvidamos y-” Asami metió la llave en el contacto con la intención de arrancar el coche, aunque no tenía ni idea de a dónde dirigirse.

“No. Espera.” respondió Korra al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la de Asami para detenerla. “Tienes razón. Para mí nuestra relación es especial también. Pero no sabía que tú… bueno, que tú también lo pensabas”.

Asami la miró y vio en sus ojos la sinceridad con que Korra quería expresarse. Se dio cuenta de que Korra quería seguir hablando y esperó antes de decir nada.

“Asami, eres una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido jamás. Y no lo digo porque piense que te debo algo al rechazar a tu padre y apoyarme. Tampoco lo digo porque seas una pieza clave en el equipo (que lo eres, créeme). Te lo digo porque lo siento así”. Korra se detuvo un momento a observar la expresión de Asami e intentar discernir si ésta entendía lo que quería decirle. Continuó hablando: “eres una persona increíble porque tienes determinación y fortaleza, pero además, debajo de todo ello, eres amable e indulgente. No puedo imaginar lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo con respecto a tu padre, y sin embargo, día tras día me demuestras que eres un punto de referencia en el que puedo apoyarme. Las amistades se construyen así, en base a la confianza en el otro... Asami, yo confío en ti más que en nadie ahora mismo”.

Las palabras de Korra llenaron a Asami de júbilo irremediablemente. Sintió ganas de abrazarla, de besarla… de quererla. Pero se contuvo lo suficiente y le sonrió intensamente.

“Vamos a mi casa, me muero por ese baño de agua caliente” contestó, aún sonriendo. 

Asami accionó la llave y al poco se pusieron en marcha por la ciudad, hasta llegar a la flamante mansión Sato. Korra no había visto jamás nada igual. Por todas partes irradiaba lujo y comodidad.  
El primer día que vio la mansión, hace ya unas semanas, se fijó en cada seto recortado, cada flor estrictamente cuidada, cada toalla bien doblada… y la comida. Manjares a cualquier hora del día. Nunca había sido una persona dada al lujo, pero desde luego entendía por qué la gente podía acostumbrarse a ello.

Asami aparcó el coche en el garaje y la condujo hasta la puerta de entrada a la casa. Como siempre el aroma a flores de los pasillos y habitaciones le evocaba sentimientos alegres, como de una infancia feliz.

“Vamos, te llevaré a la piscina de agua caliente. Voy a buscar ropa de baño para las dos” Asami la tomó del brazo inconscientemente para conducirla hasta la sala climatizada, y estaba segura de que Korra también sentía el nervio que ella tenía ahora en el estómago.

“Aquí es. ¿Qué te parece?” Korra notó cierto entusiasmo en su tono de voz, y no era para menos. Aunque estaban acostumbrados a pasar el tiempo en la mansión Sato, Asami aún no había enseñado esa sala a nadie del team Avatar.

“Asami, ¡es perfecta! ¿Cómo no habías dicho nada de esta habitación antes?” preguntó Korra mientras observaba los chorros de agua que caían en pequeñas cascadas a una gran piscina de dos niveles. La sala estaba equipada con todo lo imaginable. Flotadores, toallas, jabones, incluso un mueble bar con copas de champagne.

“Supongo que quería que me conociéseis antes de deleitaros con los lujos de mi padre. No es fácil discernir entre la gente que está contigo por tu dinero y la gente que te quiere de verdad. Es algo que he aprendido a la fuerza” no quería sonar autocompasiva, pero era una frase triste se mirara por donde se mirara.

“Bueno, el team Avatar siempre te cuidará las espaldas… y yo también” Korra sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cintura de Asami.

Asami tomó su rostro entre sus manos con la tentación de besarla, pero algo en su interior le decía que aún no era el momento.

“Voy a por los bañadores. Quédate aquí. Sírvete del mueble bar, si quieres algo”. Asami salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar en su armario. No quería hacer esperar a Korra.

Mientras tanto, Korra empezó a cotillear por toda la habitación, hasta que finalmente llegó al mueble bar. Tenía una puerta de madera oscura bajo una encimera de mármol. Abrió las puertas sin esfuerzo y se encontró con que dentro de él había una nevera pequeña con varios tipos de alcohol y una botella de champagne que parecía bastante cara.

Optó por cerrarlo y seguir explorando la habitación. Según fue llegando al borde de la piscina, descubrió la existencia de una habitación aledaña. Se trataba de un baño con la bañera más grande que jamás había visto, la cual hacía esquina con la pared más lejana a la entrada. La pared tenía varios grifos incrustados, todos relucientes y limpios. Según se adentraba en la habitación y leía las procedencias y tipos de sales y jabones, escuchó pasos en la habitación de la piscina.

“He supuesto que este te quedaría bien, espero que te guste” Asami ya se había cambiado, y llevaba un albornoz blanco atado en la cintura. Le entregó a Korra su bañador y albornoz, negro y azul.

“Creo que sí. Ahora mismo vuelvo” se metió de nuevo en el baño para probárselo. Tras unos minutos, salió de aquella maravillosa y enorme habitación.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó Korra con gesto de autoaprobación. Llevaba el albornoz puesto pero sin atar en la cintura, lo cual dehjaba entrever su figura entre las sombras de la tela.

“Está perfecto” contestó Asami con una sonrisa. Entre todas las cosas que pensaba de Korra, también era plenamente consciente de la belleza de su cuerpo.

Tomó a Korra de la mano. “Vamos, las escaleras de la piscina están aquí” dijo, señalando la parte derecha de la piscina.

Korra probó el agua levemente con el pie. “Vaya, ¡es verdad que está caliente! ¿Cómo conseguirán estas cosas?”

“Oh, es muy fácil. Detrás de esa puerta de allí hay una caldera. Cuando la encendemos, el agua del filtro de la piscina empieza a calentarse a la temperatura que desees” contestó Asami. Korra enarcó una sonrisa.

“¿De qué te ríes?” preguntó Asami, divertida.

“De nada, es que a veces se me olvida que además de ser una persona increíble, también eres un genio” Asami se ruborizó levemente y sólo fue capaz de sonreírle.

“Venga” -dijo Korra- “vamos a quitarnos estos estos albornoces y a meternos en esta genialidad de piscina”.

“Tú primero” contestó Asami, con una expresión seductora.

Korra empezó a deshacerse del albornoz, dejando entrever sus marcados abdominales por debajo de sus pechos. Asami se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente, hasta un punto irrespetuoso e hizo esfuerzos por evitarlo, pero ya era irremediable. Estaban frente a frente, y apartar la vista podría malinterpretarse igualmente. Por ello, decidió mirarle a la cara.

Korra dejó caer el albornoz al suelo y se fue adentrando en la piscina, cuya temperatura era apeteciblemente ideal.

“Es tu turno” dijo Korra, en actitud de espera.

“Está bien” Asami se mostró medianamente insegura, algo que a Korra le pareció extraño. Estaban las dos solas y, además, ambas se habían visto ya varias veces en bañador. No tenía ningún sentido que Asami tuviera ahora algún tipo de pudor con ella.

Cuando Asami desató su albornoz y fue dejándolo caer por sus hombros primero, y el resto de su cuerpo después, Korra empezó a entender su reticencia. Asami tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones, algunos bastante grandes y bastante oscuros. Lo que Asami no quería mostrarle a Korra no era su cuerpo en sí, si no su cuerpo magullado de la pelea que habían librado hacía unas horas, ya que sabía que Korra se preocuparía por ella desde el minuto en que los viera.

“Dios mío, Asami. Cómo es posible que puedas seguir andando con todos esos golpes… tiene que dolerte mucho” dijo Korra con un semblante de preocupación.

“No es para tanto, en unos días se me pasarán” contestó Asami, queriendo quitarle importancia.

“No, estos moratones van a durar más que unos días. Puede que incluso semanas” dijo Korra, que no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

“No es nada, en serio. Sólo tengo que descansar un poco” replicó Asami, que no quería preocupar a Korra. La Avatar ya tenía bastante sobre sus hombros.

Asami se introdujo en la piscina con un gesto de satisfacción. “Ah… además con un baño de agua caliente todo sabe mejor” dijo.

Korra se quedó callada unos segundos. No le gustaba nada ver a Asami sufrir de esta manera, aunque ella tuviera razón y no hubiera ningún daño grave.

Con el paso del tiempo y las distintas experiencias que compartieron, tanto Asami como ella desarrollaron la costumbre de cuidarse mutuamente. No se trataba de una costumbre basada en la preocupación y el sentimiento de protección que mostraban Mako y Bolin hacia ellas. Las dos eran plenamente conscientes del peligro al que se enfrentaban cada día, y la autonomía y libertad que ambas poseían sobre la otra era una de las cuestiones que hacía su relación distinta de la que tenían con ellos. Habían creado una especie de rutina en la cual la una cuidaba de la otra, tanto física como emocionalmente. 

En cambio, independientemente de la situación, los dos hermanos mostraban la predisposición de protegerlas a toda costa del contacto con el enemigo. Con Korra, esa estrategia no duró demasiado tiempo, ya que su personalidad y categoría de Avatar se impuso desde el momento en que se conocieron. Pero con Asami era distinto. Quizá por su aspecto femenino, tanto Mako como Bolin no podían evitar asociarla con un ser frágil al que debían proteger. A Asami nunca le había gustado eso de los hombres, ya que esa sobreprotección sobre su persona le irradiaba aires de posesión que la ahogaban en las relaciones que tenía con ellos.  

Y por ello, aun siendo hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad y una mujer de belleza espectacular, seguía soltera.

Korra era consciente de ese hándicap en la relación de Asami con Mako y Bolin, y no quería caer en el error de sobreprotegerla. Colocó su mano sobre el moratón que Asami tenía en el hombro, y lo acarició levemente, repartiendo el agua caliente de la piscina sobre él. Continuó realizando esta tarea durante unos minutos más por otras partes de su cuerpo, a lo cual Asami parecía responder con alivio y algo de tensión en aquellas zonas más oscurecidas por los golpes.

"Sienta muy bien tener a alguien que haga esto por uno mismo... vas a tener que venir más veces aquí" dijo Asami, con un ligero tono de nerviosismo que Korra no falló en captar.

"Todas las veces que me invites, Asami" contestó ella, mientras seguía acariciando su torso y repartiendo el agua caliente por su cuerpo.

De repente se le pasó por la cabeza los tratamientos que Katara le hacía tras las sesiones más intensas de entrenamiento, y dijo rápidamente:

“¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Asami, podría aplicarte las técnicas curativas que me enseñó la maestra Katara. De esta forma seguro que sanas con mayor rapidez. Las utilizo mucho con Mako y Bolin en los campeonatos” Asami leyó en Korra el gesto desinteresado de querer ayudarla. Sabía que no iba a poder negarse, por lo que decidió no discutir sobre ello.

“Está bien, pero prométeme que también vas a descansar. No quiero que esta noche se convierta en una enfermería y me cuides como si estuviera desvalida” contestó Asami.

“Ni mucho menos” replicó Korra. Se acercó a Asami hasta que estuvieron a unos centímetros. La tomó suavemente del brazo y le dio la vuelta para tenerla de espaldas. Tomó varios mechones de su pelo y se los colocó detrás de la oreja, mientras acercaba sus labios a su oído, y susurró:

“No tenía pensado descansar esta noche”.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra tomó a Asami de la parte baja de la espalda con una mano y del pecho con la otra, con la intención de tumbarla sobre el agua.

“Túmbate” -dijo.

Esperó a que fuese Asami quien se acomodara en una postura más o menos horizontal, y colocó una mano por debajo de su cuerpo para que no se hundiera.

“Katara solía decirme que lo único importante para que la sanación funcionase era que mi mente _quisiera_ que mi cuerpo sanase” dijo, pasando su otra mano a escasos centímetros de la piel de Asami, pero sin llegar a rozarla.

Asami podía sentir el calor de los dedos de Korra recorriendo la superficie de su cuerpo, y también cómo aumentaba su tensión a medida que pasaba por alguna zona erógena.

“Necesito que intentes relajar tu cuerpo. Imagina que estás en una playa, y los rayos de sol están bañando tu cuerpo” prosiguió Korra.

“Eso va a ser difícil mientras sigas haciendo eso con la mano” -contestó Asami, sin pensar- “¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Oh, no, qué vergüenza.”

Asami se ruborizó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Korra empezó a reírse.

“Jajaja, tranquila, Asami. No pasa nada. Pero, por favor, intenta concéntrate en lo que te digo. Imagina que el calor de mi mano son rayos de sol que penetran en tu piel. Así el agua podrá sanarte más y mejor.”

“Está bien. Lo intentaré”. Asami cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando sumergirse en la atmósfera que Korra intentaba crear.

Con el calor de la mano de Korra no le fue difícil pensar en ello. De repente, empezó a notar el agua subiendo por su vientre y arroparla, como si fuera un corsé, aunque no le apretaba. Era, de algún modo, bastante agradable.

Paulatinamente, notó cómo el agua se concentraba en sus costillas, donde debía tener una marca de la pelea.

No era una sensación usual. Sentía el agua mezclarse con su piel de forma delicada, y aunque estaba caliente, notó cómo se iba enfriando al romper el contacto con la piscina. Sin embargo, Korra, que también sintió el agua enfriarse, emitió con sus manos un leve calor para volver a calentarla. Con una curiosidad innata, Asami no pudo evitar preguntarle:

“¿Cómo has conseguido calentar…? Oh, claro, Avatar y esas cosas” se respondió a sí misma. A veces olvidaba que Korra era capaz de controlar tres de los cuatro elementos básicos, por el momento.

Se concentró en la creciente temperatura del agua que viajaba por sus costillas, nunca lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar, pero tampoco enfriándose.

“Korra, sabía que tu poder era inmenso, pero ahora comprendo hasta qué punto” añadió, realmente sorprendida de la capacidad de Korra para medir sus poderes.

“Esto lo descubrí con Katara. Durante un entrenamiento forcé demasiado mi cuerpo y, contrariamente a lo que sería normal, Katara tuvo que curarme con agua caliente. Me llevó a unas termas naturales cerca de la Tribu del Agua. Luego le pregunté y me dijo que, si bien el frío ayudaba a bajar la hinchazón de los músculos, el calor ayudaba a relajarlos. Mis músculos necesitaban calor para volver a la normalidad. Cuando así fue, pude ponerme frío en las zonas más doloridas. Desde entonces practiqué con el fuego para controlar la temperatura”.

Korra calló un momento, pensando en Katara y sus días en la tribu del agua, tan lejanos ahora. Continuó: “Es curioso, ¿no crees?”.

“¿El qué?” respondió Asami, extrañada.

“Es curioso que siempre he escuchado que el fuego es un poder de ataque, uno de los más letales. Y, sin embargo, aquí estamos, utilizando su calor para sanar tus heridas”.

Asami giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a Korra. Tenía una expresión que no tenía claro si era de concentración o de estar absorta en sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

“Sí. Sí que lo es” contestó.

Continuaron en esa postura unos minutos más, mientras Korra se concentraba en las costillas de Asami y ésta se relajaba cada vez más. Korra intentó evadir los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza cuando miraba el torso de Asami, pero se estaba empezando a volver inevitable. Asami tenía una figura prácticamente perfecta, incluso los moratones que cubrían su cuerpo con manchas de pequeño y gran tamaño no le hacían de menos.

“Creo que aquí hemos terminado. Prueba a incorporarte, a ver qué tal” dijo Korra.

Asami se puso de pie en la piscina. El agua las cubría hasta la cadera. Se palpó la zona donde Korra había colocado el agua, y se sorprendió al no sentir nada más que sus dedos, sin una pizca de dolor. Bajó la vista, y observó cómo no había rastro del moratón.

“Korra, ¡es increíble! ¡está perfecto! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea capaz de hacer esto? Te había visto utilizar el agua con Bolin, pero no era consciente del potencial que tenía… ¡Es simplemente increíble!” Asami estaba asombrada del poder del agua y de las capacidades de su amiga.

“Bueno, tuve la mejor maestra” contestó ruborizándose, “Venga, date la vuelta y te lo pongo unos minutos en el hombro”.

“Está bien” contestó Asami, no sin antes mostrar su reparo a que Korra siguiera haciéndole este favor “pero después nos relajamos… las dos” añadió.

Korra la miró fijamente a los ojos. Asami lo había dicho inocentemente… ¿o no?

Asintió, y se acercó a Asami para aplicarle el agua en el hombro, esta vez de pie. Al igual que anteriormente, empezó a pasar sus manos por la zona dolorida, luego por la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura, y hacia arriba de nuevo. Necesitaba evaluar la profundidad del traumatismo, y comprobar si existían daños internos. Sintió la necesidad de rozarla, de sentirla entre sus dedos, y también observó que Asami parecía sentir lo mismo. Cada vez que pasaba la mano por su cintura notaba un leve movimiento involuntario de Asami, queriendo acercarse a ella.

No obstante, reprimió ese sentimiento y se concentró en la tarea que tenía por delante. " _Concéntrate, Korra. Ahora hay que curar a Asami, luego… ya veremos"_  -pensó.

Tomó un poco de agua de la piscina y la colocó sobre el hombro, concentrándose de nuevo en aplicarle algo de calor para que no se enfriara.

El hombro fue mucho más rápido de curar. En un par de minutos estaba como nuevo. Korra apartó lentamente las manos del cuerpo de Asami, dirigiendo el agua que había tomado de nuevo a la totalidad de la piscina, mientras Asami comprobaba el estado de su hombro. Estaba como nuevo.

“Has dicho que no conocías hasta dónde llegaba mi manejo de los elementos… ¿confías en mí?” preguntó.

Asami la miró con el ceño fruncido. Aunque confiaba plenamente en ella, no tenía claro qué quería decir Korra.

“Sabes que sí” contestó igualmente.

Korra se dio la vuelta. Asami observó cómo relajaba su espalda y se colocaba en la posición usual cuando quería… ¿controlar el agua?

“¿Korra…?” dijo Asami con recelo.

Korra se dio la vuelta. Tenía una bola de agua entre sus manos, no más grande que su cabeza.

“No sé si alguna vez alguien te ha explicado qué ocurre exactamente al controlar el agua” empezó Korra. Miró a Asami y obtuvo una negativa por respuesta. “Verás, el manejo del agua tiene mucho que ver con la paz interior” -empezó a darle otras formas a la bola de agua que tenía entre sus manos, y prosiguió- “El aire también, según Tenzin, pero ese es mucho más espiritual. Controlar el agua es una danza, en realidad. Tienes que sentir su fluidez para poder manejarla, y hacerte uno con ella”.

Korra paró un momento, soltando el agua de nuevo en la piscina.

“A lo mejor no puedo enseñarte a controlar el agua, pero sí que puedes sentir su fluidez… su poder” continuó.

Asami no sabía qué decir.

“Sería increíble, pero ¿cómo?” preguntó Asami.

“Ya has sentido el agua sobre tu cuerpo. Es como si se fusionara con tu piel, ¿verdad?” dijo Korra.

“Sí, es una sensación… agradable” contestó Asami, eligiendo bien sus palabras.

“Date la vuelta” le instó Korra. Asami enarcó una ceja, haciéndole caso.

Korra se colocó a sus espaldas, muy cerca de ella. Asami podía sentir los pechos de Korra rozando sobre sus homoplatos. Korra la tomó por los brazos, pasando sus manos primero por los codos, hasta las manos de Asami. Agarró sus manos y comenzó un balanceo de lado a lado con su cuerpo, obligando al cuerpo de Asami a moverse con el suyo.

“Concéntrate en el movimiento del agua. Sus ondas, su resistencia contra tus piernas, contra tu cadera” -dijo Korra al oído de Asami, susurrante- “siente su fuerza, cada una de sus gotas y de sus partículas contra tu cuerpo. Siente cómo esas partículas se mueven a tu alrededor”.

Korra continuó el movimiento de sus cuerpos mientras abría sus manos y las colocaba por encima de las de Asami. Descendió ambas manos hasta que sintió el roce del agua, y dejó que las manos de Asami se quedaran ahí. Mientras, empezó a mover el agua de la piscina formando un círculo continuo que las rodeara, para que Asami sintiera el movimiento del agua. Ambas notaron la transformación de su piel frente al movimiento penetrante del agua. El vello de Asami se erizó ante el constante flujo de agua que intentaba penetrar en sus células.

“Korra, es increíble. El agua… su fluidez es… perfecta” dijo Asami, sorprendida de la sensación que estaba experimentando.

Cuando dejó la masa de agua en su estado normal, observó que Asami se había quedado inmóvil, de espaldas a ella. Le pasó la mano suavemente por el hombro, rozándola con la palma y los dedos.

Asami tomó aire y se concentró en el tacto de Korra. Sus manos, pese a estar trabajadas, eran suaves, y le producían un cosquilleo en el estómago que no recordaba haber sentido anteriormente. Asami se dio la vuelta y se colocó frente a Korra, a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. El silencio de la habitación sólo estaba acompañado del rumor leve de la caldera en la habitación contigua, y el cauce constante de los chorros de la piscina. Alzó su mano y acarició el rostro de Korra, mientras Korra buscaba su mano con sus labios. Asami la observó cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su tacto, provocándole un placer que no sabía que podía ser sentido.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso, un beso ansiado y esperado. Un beso lleno de afecto y cuidado. Asami la cogió por las mejillas mientras su nariz rozaba suavemente con la de Korra. Entre el murmullo de fondo, podían escuchar sus respiraciones acompasadas.

Poco a poco, Asami introdujo su lengua entre los labios de Korra, sintiendo cómo ésta respondía favorablemente a cada uno de sus movimientos. Inconscientemente, intensificaron el beso, haciendo su respiración más fuerte y más rápida. Las manos de Korra recorrían la espalda de Asami con cuidado. Las posó en su cintura y la atrajo más hacia ella, haciendo visible su sed de contacto. En otra ocasión le habría dado miedo entregarse a alguien de manera tan abierta, pero Asami convertía toda exposición personal en fácil. Korra sabía que, con ella, no tendría que preocuparse de ser herida al mostrarse tal como es, incluso de ser rechazada al compartir sus ganas de estar con ella, de sentirla… de quererla.

Al ritmo de sus respiraciones, sus cuerpos empezaron a coordinar sus movimientos hacia arriba y abajo, mientras sus manos recorrían sus espaldas. Tras unos segundos, Asami se separó de Korra dando unos pasos hacia atrás, consciente de la intensidad en la que estaban empezando a adentrarse. La miró a los ojos, evaluando su estado y preocupándose de que estaban en la misma onda.

La mirada de Korra era puro deseo.

“¿Estás segura de esto?” dijo Asami, consciente de que las intuiciones no son del todo fiables en estas situaciones.

Korra tardó un segundo en responder, pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de hacerlo. Optó por acercarse de nuevo a ella, provocando pequeñas ondulaciones en el agua según andaba. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de Asami, se detuvo. Alzó su mano desde la superficie del agua, rozando con el índice el vientre de Asami hasta el ombligo, continuando hacia arriba hasta su escote. La miró a los ojos fijamente, y sólo dijo: “Sí”.

Asami no necesitaba nada más. Se inclinó sobre Korra y la besó intensamente. Inconscientemente, pensó en lo ligera que se sentía tras el tratamiento de Korra en el hombro y el costado. Durante el camino a su casa le habían dado un par de pinchazos mientras conducía, pero ahora no sentía nada de dolor. Con la ayuda del agua, se vio capaz de sostener a Korra entre sus brazos y la cogió por los muslos, sorprendiéndola ligeramente.

Asami empezó a besarla el cuello repetidamente, que ahora estaba a la altura de su propia cabeza. La reacción que se desencadenó en Korra fue visible en la fuerza que ejercían sus manos perdidas entre el cabello de Asami, y en su rápida respiración. No pudo evitar emitir un leve gemido que alentó a Asami a continuar.

Korra había entrelazado sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Asami. Ambas podían sentir su sexo rozarse bajo el agua, con un placentero vaivén que las integraba cada vez más en el momento.

Asami inclinó a Korra ligeramente sobre el agua con la intención de descender lentamente sus besos, primero en la clavícula, luego hasta el pecho.

Se detuvieron un momento a observarse y deleitarse la una a la otra con la mirada, y unos segundos después Asami alzó sus manos desde la cintura de Korra para deshacerse de la parte de arriba de su bañador. Korra también se dispuso a desabrochar el de Asami, y las dos se siguieron observaron con todo rastro de ropa quitado.

Eran bellas, cada una a su manera. Pero, sobre todo, se deseaban intensamente.

Asami hundió sus manos en el agua y empezó a acariciar a Korra desde la cintura, subiendo lentamente hasta la altura de sus pechos. Los cogió con la palma de sus manos, mientras le besaba en los labios.

Atrapó uno de sus pezones con sus dedos y sintió la respiración entrecortada de Korra, deseosa del placer que Asami le estaba proporcionando. Asami bajó su otra mano hasta el sexo de Korra, pegado a su propio cuerpo. Cuando Korra se separó lo suficiente, Asami introdujo su mano en el espacio que había entre ambas y la agarró por encima del bañador, provocando en Korra un espasmo de placer. Asami comenzó a mover su mano hacia delante y atrás lentamente, mientras Korra se unía al movimiento empezando a marcar el ritmo.

Repentinamente, Asami metió su mano por dentro del bañador de Korra, buscando su clítoris mientras rozaba todo su sexo.

La reacción de Korra llenó de placer a Asami. La notaba plenamente concentrada en el orgasmo incipiente que estaba por llegar. Su movimiento era constante contra su mano, adelante y atrás. Sentía la mejilla de Korra pegada a la suya, su respiración entrecortada, cada vez más rápida, resonando en su oído. Inconscientemente, Korra clavó sus dedos en la espalda desnuda de Asami.

“Sigue” -le susurró al oído- “quiero tener un orgasmo contigo”.

Korra se percató de que Asami estaba aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, y el orgasmo que tanto deseaba empezó a hacerse notar. Gimió descontroladamente en el oído de Asami, lo cual la incitó a seguir incrementando la velocidad de su mano.

Quería ese orgasmo, y lo quería ya.

Asami siguió moviendo su mano en un ritmo incesante, mientras era consciente de un leve temblor que se formaba en las piernas de Korra, que la rodeaban a la altura de sus caderas. Continuó estimulando su pezón mientras sentía el roce del cuerpo de Korra sobre sus propios pechos, y se recreó en el sentimiento de placer que le subía desde el vientre ante tal sensación.

Korra emitió un grito ahogado, tensando la espalda y apretando el cuerpo de Asami contra el suyo entre sus piernas. Respiraba fuertemente en su oreja, mientras la cogía del pelo con una mano y de la espalda con la otra. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al de Asami, quien la abrazaba con la mano que anteriormente estimulaba sus pezones mientras mantenía leves movimientos alrededor de su clitóris con la otra. Podía sentir los espasmos de su sexo sobre su mano.

  
  
Pasaron así unos instantes, y después Korra desentrelazó sus piernas del cuerpo de Asami y se incorporó en el suelo de la piscina, colocándose a su misma altura. Sonrió y la besó con afecto y cuidado, chocando su frente con la de Asami mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Seguidamente, se fundieron en un abrazo sincero.

Cuando deshicieron el abrazo, se observaron mutuamente. Aunque el agua distorsionaba sus figuras de cintura para abajo, podían apreciarse la una a la otra perfectamente.

“Es la primera vez que me pasa esto con alguien” dijo Asami.

“¿El qué?” contestó Korra.

“Nunca había… deseado tanto a alguien. Necesito tocarte, sentirte...” dijo Asami.

“Yo tampoco”-dijo Korra, y enarcó una sonrisa- “quiero probar algo contigo”.


	4. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el final, he tenido algunos asuntos estas semanas... ¡pero ya está aquí! Espero que os guste :)

Korra se apartó de Asami y caminó de espaldas hasta los escalones de la piscina, no demasiado lejos de ellas.

“Ven. Siéntate aquí” dijo con suavidad.

Asami empezó a acercarse a ella. ¿Qué quería Korra? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué necesitaba que se sentase en los escalones de la piscina? Según iba haciéndose estas preguntas, ya había llegado a donde estaba ella. Se sentó a su lado, quedando a la altura de su cintura. Korra la acarició el cabello desde lo alto, y seguidamente se sentó a su lado, continuando sus caricias por su mejilla. La besó lenta y concienzudamente, saboreando cada segundo. Sus lenguas se entremezclaban en el interior de su boca.

En un instante, Korra se colocó encima de Asami, con sus rodillas sumergidas apoyadas sobre el escalón de la piscina y sin apenas tocarla. Sus pechos quedaron a la altura de la cara de Asami, demasiado extasiada con el intenso beso de Korra como para reaccionar ante la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Korra agarró los extremos de la parte baja del bikini de Asami, haciendo ademán de bajárselo.

“Voy a necesitar deshacernos de esto para lo que tengo en mente… si quieres” dijo Korra suspicaz. De repente poseía un aire de autoridad que Asami no falló en captar.

“¿Qué pretendes, Avatar Korra?” preguntó Asami con media sonrisa.

“Oh, nada en realidad. Sólo… sólo pretendo devolverte lo de antes” contestó Korra, evadiendo una respuesta detallada.

“Está bien” -dijo Asami, levantando su cuerpo del escalón para que Korra pudiera bajarle el bañador.

Cuando se zafaron de la ropa, Korra volvió a besar a Asami en los labios. Posó sus manos en sus hombros, desplazándolas paulatinamente de sus clavículas a sus brazos. Korra terminó el beso acercando su boca al oído de Asami, en una posición similar en la que minutos antes había sentido un placer intenso incomparable con nada que hubiera vivido antes. Esta vez fue ella quien empezó a besarle en el cuello, poco a poco, y sintió a Asami recostarse en los escalones de la piscina mientras hundía su mano en su pelo. Pese a lo cerca que habían estado anteriormente, no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento del olor del perfume de Asami, una fragancia dulcemente afrutada y ligeramente cítrica.

Continuó sus besos hacia abajo moviendo todo su cuerpo, sin tocar (de momento) sus pechos. Asami elevó el torso hacia el cuerpo de Korra en lo que bien podría haber sido una queja, pero Korra continuó besando su vientre, bajando paulatinamente hasta que pudo sentir el agua de la piscina rozando su barbilla. Levantó su cabeza para observar a Asami, completamente desnuda, con una rodilla flexionada y la otra pierna estirada. Un cosquilleo repentino se apoderó de su vientre ante tal imagen. Elevó su mano hacia la rodilla flexionada, y la fue bajando lentamente por su muslo, hasta llegar a su sexo. Involuntariamente, Asami abrió las piernas. _Tenía_  la necesidad de sentir a Korra tocándola.

Korra se inclinó encima de Asami dejando una pierna de ésta entre las suyas propias, y succionó con cuidado uno de sus pezones. Aún tenía la mano colocada en el sexo de Asami, pero estaba inmóvil. De vez en cuando podía sentir un leve latido de su clítoris, lo cual la excitaba aún más.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos con cuidado de no ejercer demasiada presión. Se fijó en la reacción de Asami, cuyas caderas se acercaban involuntariamente a su mano con movimientos de vaivén mientras su respiración se hacía más rápida. Tenía una mano en el cabello de Korra y la otra apoyada en los escalones, su cuerpo al completo en tensión. Korra continuó durante un minuto el movimiento de su mano mientras besaba el cuello de Asami, y después paró en seco. Asami emitió un gemido de queja mientras buscaba la boca de Korra.

“No pares” dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.

“No te preocupes, no lo voy a hacer más… Sólo déjate llevar” contestó Korra. Al mismo tiempo, tomó una bola de agua en su mano, y observó la reacción de Asami. No estaba dispuesta a hacer nada de lo que ella no estuviera segura.

“Vaya vaya, Avatar Korra… espero que utilices eso con cuidado” dijo Asami enarcando media sonrisa.

“Por supuesto. No es peligroso, pero si hago algo que no sea de tu agrado dímelo, por favor” Korra contestó con cierta seriedad en su tono de voz para hacer ver a Asami que lo decía en serio.

“Vale” Asami sonrió. Le gustaba la seguridad que sentía cuando estaba con Korra.

Korra le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó en los labios, aumentando la intensidad paulatinamente. Podía sentir la lengua de Asami recorrer sus labios, sus dientes, su boca. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la bola de agua que tenía en la mano y la acercó al torso de Asami.

Su vello empezó a erizarse por donde pasaba la mano de Korra con el agua, y Korra no falló en captar un leve gemido que Asami emitió involuntariamente y se perdió en su boca. Deshizo el beso y apoyó su frente sobre la de Asami. Con sus narices tocándose, ambas tenían los ojos cerrados, atentas a las sensaciones que les recorrían por el cuerpo mientras se rozaban sus muslos y sus pechos.

Korra empezó a bajar lentamente la mano donde tenía la bola de agua, abriendo los ojos para observar la reacción de Asami. Cuando llegó a su sexo, se detuvo un breve segundo, y Asami la miró a los ojos. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior mientras recorría el cuerpo de Korra con sus manos, hasta sus caderas.

Entonces fue cuando lo sintió. Poco a poco, la masa de agua que sostenía Korra fue acercándose a su sexo, hasta cubrirlo completamente. Su tacto era tremendamente agradable. Sin saber cómo, Asami sintió el agua abrirse paso entre su vello púbico hasta llegar a su clítoris. Lo acariciaba suave y lentamente, pero era contundente.

El agua pasó entonces a hacer pequeños remolinos más rápidos a ambos lados de su clítoris. Asami nunca pensó que podría llegar tan rápido al punto de casi sentir el orgasmo, pero la estimulación era tan completa que pensó que si dirigía la vista y observaba el cuerpo desnudo de Korra sobre el suyo propio, la simple imagen sería suficiente para no poder aguantar la oleada de placer.

Aunque intentó contenerse, no pudo evitar mirar el brazo de Korra manejando el agua. Quizá fue por curiosidad científica innata ante tal experiencia, quizá porque deseaba fervientemente tener ese orgasmo que se avecinaba. Lo que desde luego no podía parar de pensar era en lo perfectamente coordinados que se sentían los movimientos del agua sobre su sexo. Era como una máquina perfecta.

Se dio cuenta de lo tenso que Korra tenía el brazo. Se le marcaban todos los músculos, e incluso se apreciaba el relieve de una vena ejerciendo presión en el bíceps. Korra estaba completamente concentrada en controlar aquella masa de agua que tanto placer le estaba proporcionando, y así se notaba en su ceño fruncido. Asami la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados ante la intensa sensación que se estaba apoderando de ella.

Podía sentir el orgasmo acercándose, cada vez más incontrolable. Pasó su mano por el tenso brazo de Korra, acariciando su tríceps, luego su antebrazo, hasta llegar a su mano. Deseó con todas sus ganas que sus movimientos no provocaran que Korra detuviera los suyos, y su deseo se vio cumplido. Al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar, Korra aumentó la velocidad con la que la masa de agua la estaba tocando, y Asami entrelazó sus dedos entre los dedos de ella, estirados frente al agua e igual de tensos que su brazo. Agarró su mano con fuerza, sintiendo la corriente del agua penetrando en la yema de sus dedos.

Involuntariamente, Asami estaba realizando unos movimientos de vaivén con sus caderas que la acercaban peligrosamente a la mano de Korra y la suya propia. Mientras, su respiración acelerada chocaba contra el pecho de Korra.

Asami se dio cuenta de que no podría aguantar mucho más. Sentía en el vientre un cosquilleo cada vez más incontrolable. Como un tsunami, la oleada de placer del orgasmo recorrió irremediablemente su cuerpo. Primero, de manera sutil fue subiendo desde sus piernas hasta su sexo, donde se hizo más intenso... mucho más intenso.

Sin querer, Asami elevó su torso ante la intensidad del orgasmo que estaba sintiendo, entrando en contacto con el cuerpo de Korra.

Korra tomó a Asami por la espalda con la mano que tenía libre. Podía sentir sus pechos pegados a los suyos, y su sexo acercándose a la pierna que estaba colocada entre las de Asami. Apartó la masa de agua, y la besó en los labios. Acercó su rostro hasta la mejilla de Asami, cerrando los ojos, y sintió sus cabellos enredados entre su nariz.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, haciéndose conscientes de sus respiraciones jadeantes, de los latidos de su corazón desenfrenados, y su estado general de excitación.

Asami deshizo el beso y miró a Korra fijamente. En su mirada pudo observar la expresión de fascinación y desconcierto que ella misma también tenía. Ambas eran conscientes de la intensidad de la experiencia que habían vivido. Una experiencia inolvidable.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
